


Vanessa Ives and Ethan Chandler: A Study

by CastleAndMurdock



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Episode: s03e09 The Blessed Dark, F/M, Loss, Poetry, Relationship Study, Sad, Sad Ending, Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleAndMurdock/pseuds/CastleAndMurdock
Summary: An angsty, poetic sort of study for the finale.





	Vanessa Ives and Ethan Chandler: A Study

She didn't feel any pain when the bullet lodged itself inside her. No sharp tearing of flesh, ripping of muscle, or explosion in her organs. If it hadn't been for the deafening sound of the gunshot, she never would have known that she was dying. It was for the best, at least she thought it was. Such a kind and beautiful man could never want a beast. That's exactly what she had become, wasn't it? A monstrous, bloodlusting beast. She felt hollow now, sunken, colder than the cruelest winter. Her bones ached, she could taste metal in her mouth as the blood oozed its way into her throat. She could feel nothing but a dull pulse behind her eyes and the heat of the candles around her and her beloved, the strong grip of his hands on her back as she dropped down to the floor. She stared up at him as she accepted her peace, he looked down at her with an indescribable sorrow.

Vanessa Ives felt no pain.

Ethan Chandler felt it all.

A smile crossed over her face, full of love and nothing more. He was still so handsome even with a gash cut into his cheek. He deserved every happiness this world had so cruelly taken away from her. She prayed that he would not hurt once her life faded away and drifted up into the Heavens, she prayed that he would find someone that could give him the world when she could not. He needs not the languid thing that left him to the frost, but the bewitching hot-blooded creature that will keep him warm. Although her star once burned as bright as the sun, the star inside her has now burned out, cold and lifeless. Though, this Wolf can not howl to the sun, the wild wolf can not howl at something so bright and burning. The moon is a far better match, a moon that can drown him in blue light and bathe him with her stars. A force of celestial might that could fill his heart with simply a glance. This sun was too hot to touch him, to hold him tight with arms of Hell's Fire and keep him close to her. She had to die to become exactly what he needed, to kill the evil burning morningstar inside. And as this newly born moon slipped away into the dark recesses of the endless universe, her eyes locked up above her into the face of her Lord. Vanessa Ives was comforted with the fact that her Wolf would be all right now. She had set him free, back into the wild. The sounds of his passionate howls echoed through her dying senses, comforting her final breath. But what Miss Ives did not know, is that this Wolf did not howl to her sun, but to the moon she had always been to him, a beautiful ray of blue light cascading over him in waves of euphoria. A heavenly bond that had created a loving curse over him, far more powerful than the one that had turned him into a savage horror. He dammed himself for pulling the trigger, for sending his moon back into the sky where he could never reach. 

The Wolf who had once howled with love now howled with anguish. It was only in his nature to want such a beautiful thing.

The sun had faded into a dead moon, and when her light died, so did his.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a long hiatus. My life has kind of been falling apart lol, hence the shitty poetry you just read above. Don't fall in love kids, or you'll be writing shitty poetry too. :)


End file.
